codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty: Ghosts II (AgentUnpredictable909)
Call of Duty: Ghosts II is an first person shooter game that developed by Infinity Ward and published by Activision for Microsoft Windows, Infinity Entertainment System, Playstation 5, Xbox Infinity, Playstation 4, and Xbox One. The game is the direct sequel of 2013's Call of Duty: Ghosts after a nine years delay. The game takes place 5 years after the downfall of Federation, 2032. However the first mission takes 5 months after the event. The United States is on their restoration process after regain their freedom and actually the Federation is still on the run and they have some sleeper agent to fulfill their plan to regain control and one of them is one of the Ghosts, Logan Walker. The game graphic engine is IW 3XTREME, The same engine that run the previous entry of Call of Duty series, Call of Duty: Dark War III. And Activision said it's the last Call of Duty game for the Seventh Generation. Development Due to Call of Duty: Ghosts poor ratings, Infinity Ward cancelled the series and replace the game with Call of Duty: Zero and the game have many good ratings and Infinity Ward decided to continue the trilogy and cancelled the Ghosts Trilogy. After the release of Call of Duty: Battlezone, people started to ask them about the fate of Ghosts trilogy. And after that they considered to bring back the dead series. And after 5 month of the release of Call of Duty: Blackhawk, they officially announced Call of Duty: Ghosts II is under development. After being announced, Infinity Ward upload some gameplay footage screenshots of the singleplayer and one of them shown two unnamed Ghosts operative are on the battlefield and they are taking cover behind a destroyed car. And two months later, they upload the reveal trailer and the trailer shown the face of Logan Walker and he has become the Federation ultimate weapon. After the trailer being uploaded, they release some screenshots that shown the multiplayer footage. And two weeks later they upload the Multiplayer gameplay trailer. Two days later they release some screenshots that shown the gameplay footage of the Extinction mode. And five days later they upload the Extinction gameplay trailer. And at the end of the Extinction gameplay trailer, they revealed the new mode in the game called Special Operations. Special Operations is a Spec Ops mission that done by Navy SEAL. The trailer shows the one of the mission that requiring the player to liberate a Federation territory in Rio De Janeiro. And the mode is take place one month after the event of Call of Duty: Ghosts. 2 months later they upload the Official Trailer and from that time, people can Pre-Order the game. The trailer reveal 3 new Ghosts Members, Sgt. Anthony "Cypher" Garfield, Cpl. Matthew Ryan, Lt. Alex "Brick" Miller. And also the trailer reveal the new Antagonist, Sergio Sanchez, the leader of the Federation. And at E3 2022, Infinity Ward shows the Gameplay footage of the singleplayer. The footage shows a mission where the Brainwashed Logan Walker is been tasked to assassinate the United States President. And after that they shows another Multiplayer footage video. And in November 13, 2022 the game release worldwide and two days earlier the game release for the US and UK. Gameplay The gameplay hasn't completely redesign but there are some major changes. There's a new HUD called the Hearbeat Meter. When you got damaged, the hearbeat will get lower. The player can restore their heartbeat by waiting for it healing itself or use a medkit. And one of the Dark War trilogy features is making a come back, The Adrenaline Boost. If the player's heartbeat is under 12%, the player will receive it and it will dissapear until the heartbeat comes back into 30%. And at some points the game will turn into a Quick Time Event (QTE). Also now the game features Loadout Customization. Like in Call of Duty: Dark War III, the player will be given some options when they are gonna breach a door. There are 3 different weapons fire mode: Automatic, Single, and Burst. Players now have more survival capabilities, such as countering melee attacks from the front while standing or crouching, shooting with their sidearm while swimming, and diving underwater to avoid enemy detection. And if the player got badly wounded, it will effect the player's accuracy and weapon steadiness. Plot Setting 5 years has passed, United States is on the process of their superpower status restoration with the help from England. The Federation is still on the run and restoration of United States is the part of their plan. They are planning to create a strong link with England and destroy United States for the last time and make sure they will not rise again. Story Act I In an unknown location, a man that badly wounded and lying on the ground is waking up in a hut. Then he look at his hands that being tied up and he remember and his legs too and it is revealed that man is Logan Walker. Then a man came in and he flash back into the point when Rorke said he and Logan will destroy Ghosts together in The Ghost Killer and turns out that man is Gabriel Rorke. Rorke untie Logan and told him to get to the training ground. Logan is trying to get up but he can't because of his wounds. Because of that Rorke get angry and kick Logan's belly. Then Logan manage to get up and walk into the training ground. When they reach the training ground Rorke gave him a MP412 REX and he told him to shot the targets that patched into the trees. Because of his wounds, he failed to shot the targets and Rorke beat him brutally and he flash back into the point when Rorke break his arm. And he states it's time to start the brainwashing process and he told two Federation soldiers to take Logan to the brainwashing room. When being carried into the brainwashing room, he remember the time when Rorke breaks his arm and drag Logan away from Hesh. And Hesh's voice when screaming for Logan is echoing. Then the screen switches into the Amazon jungle and it's raining heavily and Logan is being thrown into a big hole by 2 Federation soldiers and they closed the man hole. Then the game turned into the opening credits but the screen still shows Logan that being trapped in the hole and 8 voice actors and 18 crews names are shown. After that the screen turns into black and the game title, '''"Call of Duty: Ghosts II" '''shows up on the screen. TO BE CONTINUED Act I *Erasing the Good Side - Fulfil Rorke's orders. (Logan Walker - Ghosts, 2027) MORE TO COME Category:AgentUnpredictable909 Category:Call of Duty Ghosts Trilogy